


Plus One (Art)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit cracky, Confessions, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Homophobia, Kings of Con Big Bang 2017, M/M, Weddings, but kinda, but not, evryone else ships it, not really cause they're married, plus one, text on picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: This is the piece of Art for "Plus One" by My_Untold_Lies.The tags used for the art are the same as the ones used for the story.The link towards the story may be found inside.





	Plus One (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> Here is the art for "[Plus One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11967477#main) " , a story written by [My_Untold_Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Untold_Lies).
> 
> Both story and fanart have been made for [Kings of Con Big Bang](https://kingsofcon-bigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> A big thank to to the Mod for her (or his) hard work!
> 
> Hope you'll like :)


End file.
